Demonical Bella
by jessireichert
Summary: ie ist fies...sie ist kaltherzig und erbarmungslos. Der Krieg ist bestanden, keine Seite hat gesiegt und Voldemort schmiedet weiter Pläne, doch als dieser in Erfahrung bringt, das sein engster Todesser Snape sich ein Verhältnis zu Bellatrix ersehnt ,bietet er seine Hilfe an und findet die ganze Sache als eine abwechslungsreiche Herausforderung. Pairing SS/BL


Demonical Bella

Kapitel 1 Behext und beobachtet

Seine Maskerade aufrechthaltend ließ sich Snape nichts anmerken, wie flau sein Magen gestimmt war nachdem Bellatrix nur einen kurzen Seitenblick auf ihn geworfen hatte. Wieder einmal fand ein Treffen statt bestehend aus Voldemorts treusten Anhängern und Voldemort selbst. Er, Snape wurde gerufen als er gerade dabei gewesen war eine Ravenclaw für ihr unangebrachtes Temperament Gehorsam zu lehren indem sie allerlei verschiedenste Gefäße säubern sollte ohne Gebrauch von jedweder Magie. Dann erfasste seinen linken Arm ein fürchterliches Brennen und Jucken, das er infolgedessen das Nachsitzen beendete und von ihrer Strafe abließ, vorerst. Als diese nicht mehr zu sehen war, wagte sich Snape aus seinem Kerker, hinaus aufs Schulgelände bis zum Portal, welches Hogwarts als Appariergrenze diente. Von da an legte er seinen Weg zaubernd hinter sich und tauchte kurz darauf vor dem Anwesen der Malfoys auf.

Alle den langen Ebenholztisch lang sitzend hielten ihre Augen auf Voldemort gerichtet, der am langem Ende von diesem Platz genommen hatte und mit seiner schauererregenden eisigen Stimme seine böswillige Schöpfung wiedergab: ,,Meine lieben Freunde, schön das ihr alle den Weg in meine Reihen zurück gefunden habt. Ich möchte euch deshalb auch nicht weiter irreführen. Es gab in letzter Zeit einige…Komplikationsstörungen, da ich mich nicht in der Lage sah euch weitere Aufdeckungen zukommen zu lassen zu können, doch jetzt werde ich dies nachholen. Unser Spion im Zaubereiministerium, Gender Wittmor hat gute Arbeit verrichtet. Er konnte endlich vertraute Kontakte bewerkstelligen, um das diese den Rest übernehmen werden. Bitte denkt daran, dass auch er nicht mehr lange zu leben hat…Severus du wirst dies übernehmen.'' Snape nickte vorsichtig und seine langen schwarzen Haare blieben an seinen Seiten des Gesichtes haften. Der dunkle Lord fuhr zufrieden fort: ,, Gut, des Weiteren seit wachsam und wartet meinen Ruf ab. Ich kann euch aber gewiss schon verraten, dass in maximal zwei Wochen ein neues Zusammentreffen einberufen wird diesmal jedoch am Wolfscreek im Verbotenen Wald. Bis dahin, Severus'', er wandte sich an seinen zweifelerregenden Todesser mit ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit und blickte diesem erwartungsvoll an, ,,möchte ich das die Sache erledigt wird und ich keinen Grund mehr finde dir Misstrauen entgegen zu bringen, haben wir uns verstanden?'' Der dunkle Lord verengte rasch seine Augen zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen und erschien damit noch schlagenähnlicher als wie er es ohnehin schon war, sah Snape beifolgend eindringlicher an und ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, richtete er sich auf, um ein weiteres Mal seine Stimme zu erheben: ,,Ihr seid nun entlassen.'' Damit verschwand er selbst in einer Wolke und ließ einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall hinter sich, der einem Knallfrosch alle Ehre machte.

Snape fühlte seine Enttäuschung. Sein ungemütlicher doch gewohnter Auftrag jemanden fremdes zu töten war nicht daran schuld, jedoch mitbeteiligt. Er hatte so sehr gehofft ihre Stimme vernehmen zu können oder wenigstens ihr triumphales Lachen, wenn ihm die Drecksarbeit überlassen wurde und die anderen glimpflich davon kamen. Snape wusste schon seit Beginn ihres Beitritts, dass Bellatrix nichts von ihm hielt. Sie war fest davon überzeugt er sei feige und nur auf sich bedacht, doch konnte er ihre Fehleinschätzung nicht anders brechen. Ihm gefiel es ganz und gar nicht wie Bella ihren Umgang zu seiner Person pflegte. Rabiat und kritisch musterte sie ihn von Kopf bis Umhangsspitze, dass er auch ja keinen winzigen Fehltritt beging. Snape hasste sich dafür, er wollte und konnte sie nicht eines Besseren belehren, dazu fehlten ihm die Gelegenheiten und die boten sich leider nicht. Bella müsste ihn sehen wenn er den Todesfluch aussprechen würde, aber er war sich sicher, dass das alles nicht reichen würde um ihr Vertrauen zu wecken, geschweige denn sie auf ihn im guten Sinne aufmerksam zu machen.

Entkräftet sackte er nach Ankunft in Spinners End in seinem schwarzen Ledersessel vor dem Kamin und wärmte sich während er seine Gedanken nur um diese eine Person schwirren ließ. _Wie sich wohl ihr gekräuseltes Haar anfühlen mochte, wenn es ihr leicht über ihre markanten Wangenknochen gleiten würde?_ _Nein, an so etwas darfst du nicht denken. Sie ist eine versessene Todesserin mit der du nichts zu tun haben magst und du es auch bis auf die Treffen nicht wirst. Bella ist ein unbarmherziges Biest, das sogar so weit gegangen war die Frau deines besten Freundes gegen dich aufzubringen und dich beim dunklen Lord schlecht dargestellt hat. Ebenfalls nicht zu vergessen von der Körperverletzung auf Malfoy Manor an deiner Schülerin Hermine Granger. Wie durchtrieben muss man nur sein um einem Mädchen, auch wenn sie Potter gehörig ist, ihren Blutsverrat auch noch körperlich zu vermerken? Auf diese Frau fällst du nicht herein. Du bist schlauer und erfahrener, doch trotz dessen habe ich so ein Verlangen in mir, dass meinen Kopf umnebelt und mich in ihrer Gegenwart fast um den Verstand bringt. Bald wird es vorbei sein, bald wird es sich von alleine legen. _Mit diesem Schlussgedanken verfiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf auf seinem Sessel.

Es wurde Tag, die Sonne war zur Hälfte bereits zu sehen und erhellte den heranbrechenden Tag. Snape saß oder besser gesagt hang in seinem Sessel, ausgebreitet in alle Richtungen, bemerkte zunächst nicht wo er sich gerade aufhielt und rappelte sich dann auf. Eine Geste seines Zauberstabs und er war ausgehfertig. Die Zusammenkunft hatte ihm doch mehr zugesetzt als wie er vermutet hatte. Heute würde er augenblicklich ein Bescheid über Snapes derzeitiges Fehlen per Eule an seinen Vorgesetzten abschicken und sich dann in seinem eigenem Haus Erholung genehmigen. Doch gerade als Snape seinen Waldkauz losschickte, traf ein anderes vogelartiges Wesen ein. Es hatte lange Schwingen und einen majestätischen Körperbau. Ganz in grau überlieferte es eine Eilbotschaft, wie er nun lesen konnte:

Lieber Severus! Ich hatte gehofft das du dich in deinem Zuhause aufhältst, da nach dem Treffen darauffolgender Unterricht doch ein wenig zu viel wäre, auch für den doch so willigen Zaubertrankmeister und ich darf dich zu deinem Bedauern (ich weiß) zu einem festlichen Bankett einladen und um sicher zu stellen, dass du auch ja auftauchst besteht Teilnahmepflicht.

Wachsam T.R.

PS: Deine Blicke Bella betreffend sind nicht übersehbar und keine Sorge von mir erfährt keiner etwas.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. _War es so offensichtlich? Und wenn es ihm schon aufgefallen war, würde es seine ,Angebetete' dann auch erahnen? Aber sonst hätte sie bestimmt eine Andeutung ihrer Abneigung gezeigt, also konnte das letztere ausgeschlossen werden._ Er hätte nie gedacht welch obszöne Wendung seine vermaledeiten Emotionen bewirken konnten, aber nun kannte er zumindest die überaus ausgeprägten Beobachtungsfähigkeiten seines Gebieters.

* * *

Kapitel 2 Wiedersehen auf Malfoy Manor

_Na toll, das war es dann wohl mit der Erholung_, dachte Snape niedergeschlagen und entwickelte die verschiedensten Vorstellungen über die Denkweisen seines Herren. _Morgen werde ich sie also wieder sehen und ich habe keine Ahnung ob ich es als positiver oder negativer Anlass betrachten sollte. Zumal ich in ihrer Anwesenheit geblendet werde von ihrem Übermut und ihrer Anmaßung und Bella weder mir mit dem nötigen Respekt, noch mit ausgeglichener Akzeptanz meiner Angehörigkeit des engeren Kreises begegnet. Eine wirklich nebulöse Tatsache, wie ich mir seit derer Auffälligkeit bewusst wurde._ In seinem Kleiderschrank nach imponierender Robe suchend, musste Snape sich gestehen, dass er seit Jahren nicht mehr auf sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild geachtet hatte und dies versetzte ihn gerade in diesem Moment in unpässliche Hektik. Vor lauter Sucherei hatte er zum Glück nicht mitbekommen, wie sich das graue Nachttier, welches die erschütternde Botschaft überhaupt erst seinem Empfänger übermittelt hatte, fliegend in seine Küche stahl, um dort sich von nicht weggepackten Keksen und aus einer halbvollgefüllten Tasse Kaffee zu stärken. Snape hätte sicherlich nichts davon zugelassen, wäre er aufmerksamer gewesen und hätte den kleinen ,Dieb' ertappt. So jedoch war es dem befiederten Überbringer wieder möglich seine lange Flugbahn ohne hungrigen Magen zu bestreiten.

Unterdessen hatte der Inhaber des Hauses einige Kleidungsstücke beschwingt zusammen geklaubt und betrat mit diesen das Badezimmer, auf das Snape sich dort in einen untadelhaften Zustand richten konnte mit seiner ganz eigenen Bewandtnis, nämlich dem Gewand aus schwarzem rauen Stoff. Zusätzlich würde sein Gesamtbild noch sein aus Flourish & Blotts neuerworbener Zierstock abrunden und dem ganzen ein elegantes Auftreten versprechen. _Was man nicht alles auf sich nimmt um eine Frau mit Bewunderung zu erfüllen. Aber ganz gleich wie hoch ihre Ansprüche auch sein mögen nichts geht über einen Ehrfurcht gebietenden Habitus und diesem kommt meine Manier sehr anverwahrt. _Und mit dieser Gewissheit marschierte er nun so autoritär gekleidet wie immer, nur mit einem Unterschied an unübersehbarer Eleganz, seinen Korridor entlang und verließ voll ausgestattet mit Zauberstab seine Behausung. Nicht anders erwartet entsann er sich während des näheren Gelangens zum Wohnsitz der Malfoys, dass dieses Mal wo er hier eintreffen würde, seine Anspannung drastisch zugenommen hatte und er sich normalerweise Konversationen die nicht von Planungen des dunklen Lords handelten verweigerte, doch in diesem Fall hatte dieser es sich nicht nehmen lassen seinen immer viel zu mürrischen Anhänger der Festivität beiwohnen zu lassen. Und so brachte Snape sich damit zu grübelnd in einer der dunkelsten Ecken sich verborgen zu halten, auf das ihn niemand auch nur wahrnehmen konnte.

Der Hausherr und seine Frau klapperten derweil jeden Gast ab und verhielten sich äußerst höfflich und interessiert an Neuigkeiten aus deren Familien und tauschten zudem ebenfalls Nachreden aus mit belustigter Wirkung auf deren Gesichtern. Snape verfolgte dies alles mit aufmerksamer Miene und konnte nur sein Kopf darüber schütteln. _Niveauloser Tratsch, was sollte man auch anderes von solchen Zusammenkünften erwarten? _Snape war überrascht dass er selbst so wenig erstaunt über seine eigentlich schon lang wissende Erkenntnis war. Es schien ihm unnütz, doch wollte er sich Gerüchten nicht entziehen, da sie so eine abstruse Effizienz auslösten, die in ihm zugleich innere Genugtuung verteilte, die wie Salbe zu wirken schien. Etliche Gespräche später schaffte es das Malfoy Ehepaar vor Snape zu stehen. Lucius war der erste der sprach: ,,Na du siehst ja heute blendend aus, mein Freund. Wozu die Aufmachung, wenn ich fragen darf?'' Doch der Angesprochene erwiderte darauf nur passiv: ,,Nein, darfst du nicht. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, sehen mich die Leute immer in dieser Garderobe.'' _Nicht auch das noch._ _Weiß er sonst nicht was er zu mir sagen soll um ein Gespräch mit mir anzufangen oder warum stellt er so eine hirnrissige Frage? _Doch bevor Lucius weiter nachhaken konnte, kam nun Narzissa Malfoy zu Wort: ,,Mir gefällt dein Gehstock, Severus. Lucius hatte vor ein paar Jahren auch so einen in der Art, aber jetzt finde ich ihn nur noch im Schrank vor, was echt schade ist. '' Und damit neigte sie ihr Gesicht ihrem Mann zu, der über die rapide Wendung seines angefangenen Gesprächs schnell nicht weiter wusste und der Enttäuschung auf das Übernehmen von diesem seiner Frau erlag. Entschuldigend blickte Lucius sie mit unschuldigem Glitzern in seinen grauen Augen an und schwieg. Unerwartet fasste Snape das Gespräch wieder auf: ,,Naja ein Mann mit Gehstock bleibt eben in unseren Reihen immer ein Unikat, hab ich nicht recht?'' ,,Wie wahr.'' Narzissa lächelte zaghaft und fühlte, trotz dessen Snape ein Freund ihrer Familie war, Unwohlsein in seiner Gegenwart. Es schien ihr dann immer so, als stünde sie nur im Weg, wo doch er und ihr Mann sich doch schon so lange kannten und sie Snape erst durch ihren Lucius kennen lernte. Der Mann stellte für sie immer noch ein esoterisches Rätsel da, dass Narzissa nicht wusste zu lösen und so hatte sie eigentlich vorgehabt sich im Hintergrund zu halten, um ihnen nicht in die Quere zu kommen.

,,Sind denn überhaupt schon all eure Gäste da, denn die mickrige Anzahl dieser lässt mich dies stark bezweifeln.'' Narzissa, unverkennbar verblüfft von dessen verräterischen Frage, die offenlegte in welch einer Bredouille Snape sich besah nicht zu wissen was er sagen sollte, erhob in diesem Augenblick synchron ihre zwei Augenbrauen und stammelte: ,,Nein…nein, ich denke nicht, jedenfalls bin ich davon nicht überzeugt. Meine Schwester…'' Und im nächsten Atemzug den sie tat um den Satz zu endigen, erschienen wie gerufen der dunkle Lord, in seinem üblichen schwarzen Gewand und eine Frau an seiner Seite, Bellatrix Lestrange, im kurzen Kleid aus schwarzer Spitze mit hochgetürmter Haarpracht. Deutlich ließ Snape zu, dass sein gesamtes Schwärmen für diese unerreichbare Frau seine Gesichtszüge überfiel. Betört von dieser Erscheinung war er einfach nur angetan und würde in dem Moment als er sie erblickte kein Wort hervor bringen können. Fasziniert sah Snape ihr zu, wie sie erhobenem Hauptes zur Rechten ihres Herren am Bankett teilnahm.

Snapes Augen wanderten, während sie vom dunklen Lord abließ und sich zu den Todessern Yaxley und Scabior gesellte, mit ihr mit und fixierten ihr Gebaren sehr genau. Bellatrix fiel dies jedoch nach kürzerer Zeit auf und schaute ihren Beobachter mit vor Empörung flammendem Augenpaar an. Aus dieser Reaktion schließend musste Zorn in ihr wüten. Immer dieser abwertende Blick galt nur ihm, dem angeblichen Verräter, dem Abtrünnigen, den sie bis in die kleinste Faser ihres Körpers verabscheute und misstraute. _Denk nicht daran, versuch dich irgendwie abzulenken. Später habe ich die Möglichkeit mich zu beweisen ihrer wert zu sein. Mit dem Tod des Spions Gender Wittmors werde ich ihm meinen Gehorsam vorweisen und ihr meine Treue offerieren._ _Doch das muss noch warten, erst einmal muss ich dies hier erleiden und heil überstehen. _

Doch genau jetzt, wo Snape sich dazu bekennte nicht in Bellas Nähe sein zu wollen, um ihrem Hass der ihm galt zu entweichen, lenkte sie, während sie die zwei Todesser stehen ließ, in seine Richtung. _Verflucht, die legt es auch wirklich darauf an, dass ihre Verachtung mir auch wirklich nicht entgehen mag. Was jetzt? Davonlaufen, das hilft mir auch nicht weiter. Früher oder später wird sie mir das sowie so unter die Nase reiben. _Und da stand sie schon vor ihm, auf dunklen Pumps so groß wie er selbst. Dies außer Acht lassend versuchte Snape sich trotz dessen zu strecken und aufzuplustern, um ihr seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren und sie gleichsam der Dominanz zu unterwerfen. ,,Was glaubst du eigentlich welcher Grund dein unverfrorenes Verhalten rechtfertigen könnte? Du brauchst gar nicht so reserviert tun, wo ich doch bereits weiß was in dir vorgeht. ''

Snape war einen großen Schritt von ihr weggetreten und dieser sollte ihr veranschaulichen, dass er zurzeit nichts darauf setzte mit ihr in einen ihrer heißgeliebten Disputs zu verfallen. Doch Bellatrix schien dies wenig zu kümmern und auf Grund dessen wich sie nicht von seiner Seite, sondern trat stattdessen sogar noch weiter an ihn heran. ,,Du weißt gar nichts und wage es ja nicht dies zu behaupten, obwohl ganz andere Dinge vorliegen und wenn du meinst ich sei impertinent, dann existiert es nur in deiner sehr lebhaften Fantasie, da ich mir bewusst bin kein Zauberer der Dreistigkeit zu sein. Also besitzt du kein annehmbares Recht mir dies zu unterstellen, Bellatrix.'' Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln, welches eine gewisse Herausforderung in ihr bewegte. ,,Oh bitte, Severus ich würde dich gleich hier und jetzt vor aller Augen zur Strecke bringen, wenn du nicht endlich aufhörst um dein eigentliches Anliegen herumzudrucksen. Also spuck es schon aus. Erst gestern, dann heute und schon viele Male davor, ich merke doch das ich unter deiner Beobachtung stehe und es gibt nichts was dich dazu verleiten könnte, denn ich bin die treueste Dienerin des Dunklen Lords und werde es auch bis zu meinem Untergang auf ewig bleiben. Es gibt also nichts was dich an mir misstrauen ließe.'' Snape umklammerte seinen Zierstock so fest er nur konnte, bis seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten und seine Hand an den Fingerspitzen leicht taub wurde. Er musste sich unter Kontrolle halten und ihr eigensinnig Trotz bieten. Unerschrocken spottete er unwahr zurück, um seine Erniedrigung zu überspielen: ,,Sicher doch, Bellatrix und bald schon wirst du ihn zum Manne nehmen und eine glückliche Familie gründen. Glaub mir, ich bin nicht hinter dir her, das wäre das letzte worauf ich aus wäre.'' Snape wusste, dass es in seinem Kopf ganz anders aussah, doch musste er seine Gefühle unterdrücken und seiner Schwäche Widerstand leisten. ,,Ich habe dich nicht nach meiner Zukunft gefragt. Hör endlich auf um meine Frage herumzureden und beantworte sie jetzt.'' Ihr Gesicht färbte sich langsam rot vor Rage und ihre honigartigen Augen waren weit aufgerissen. _Irgendwie gefällt mir das, sie zu provozieren. Rot steht ihr und ihr Charakter sticht wenn sie hart, und verbissen ist und von blinder Wut übermannt wird noch mehr hervor. Vielleicht sollte ich den Punkt weiter herauszögern. So wie sie mich herabsetzt kann ich das schon lange. _,,Es scheint mir so, als würde er ganz anderen Interessen nachgehen.'' Gab Snape zynisch zurück und konnte zufrieden in Bellatrix' Gesicht Verärgerung entdecken, die ihm neues Selbstvertrauen verabreichte und sein minimales Ethos vergessen ließ. Nun da seine Würde wieder zum Großteil rehabilitiert war, konnte Snape aufs Ganze setzten. ,,Womöglich ist seine Liebe zu dir auch nur eine Ausgeburt deiner blühenden Fantasie und ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, dass du nicht zu täuschen wärst.'' Seine letzten Worte trieften vor Sarkasmus, folglich brodelte es in Bellatrix gewaltig und es fehlte nicht mehr viel bis sie die Fassung verlöre und sich mit aller Kraft auf ihn stürzen würde.

Ohne einen Blick in Richtung Voldemort zu wagen, gab Bella sich geschlagen und ließ ihre eigentliche Frage unbekümmert im Raum stehen. _Ja Bellatrix, du hast Recht, ich rede gerne drum herum und wie du nun sehen kannst, ist daran immer eine nicht kleine Wahrscheinlichkeit an Erfolg geknüpft. Also wer unterjocht jetzt wen?_

Bedacht ihren missgelaunten Gesichtsausdruck zu erspähen, musste Snape seinen Standort wechseln. Er ging hinüber zu einer der vier knallig bunten Feuerzangbowlen und sichtete sie an der Schüssel mit den Salaten, ihm gegenüber am anderen Ende des Saals. _Sie wollte sich also gar nicht vor mir zurückziehen. Bella hatte demnach vielleicht genug davon gegen eine Mauer zu stoßen, die hermetisch für sie ist. Echt schade das sie Okklumentik beherrscht, sonst würde ich jetzt wissen wie sie darüber folgern mag._ Ein kurzes verstohlenes Hinschauen ihrerseits verfestigte die Bekräftigung, dass sie sich wohl mit ihrem Ergebnis nicht zufriedengestellt gab. Am liebsten hätte Snape jetzt die Kelle der Feuerzangbowle gegriffen, die weinrote Flüssigkeit in einen der Gläser abgefüllt, wäre zu ihr herüber gegangen und hätte ihr das Glas entschuldigend dargeboten, um sie diesmal in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch würde dieses Benehmen sich ganz und gar nicht mit dem ziemen, dass er sonst in ihrer Anwesenheit an den Tag legte.


End file.
